


Home to You

by MissTangle



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Hugs, I know I'm a month early I'm sorry, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 09:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16762438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTangle/pseuds/MissTangle
Summary: Ethan just wants to get home so he can be with Benji for Christmas. He could really use a hug after the day he's had.





	Home to You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ruthc93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruthc93/gifts).



> And now for something completely different. Who knew I had a taste for domestic fluff?
> 
> Requested once again by the lovely @ineverhadadoubt on tumblr. (Nope, I still haven't figured out links, and I'm too lazy to try today.) Based on the Hug Prompt "The hug that comes after a rough day."

Ethan was more than ready to be home.

It was just his luck to end up with a mission a few days before Christmas, even more so that he had to leave Benji behind. The mission itself had been quick enough, albeit stressful, but the real trouble had been the return trip. Ethan had lost track of how many of his flights had ended up delayed or cancelled or rerouted due to snow or ice or other assorted wintery weather. It felt like he’d been all over the country just trying to find some way to get back home to Benji.

It was afternoon on Christmas Eve before two last-minute flights — Christmas miracles, Ethan decided — brought his long journey to an end. Exhausted beyond belief in every way imaginable, he made his way to the door of the little house he and Benji had taken up residence in, wanting nothing more than to curl up somewhere with Benji and finally let himself relax.

Ethan opened the door and was immediately greeted by a warm and inviting scent that put a little smile on his face. Benji had spent the day baking, it seemed — his signature Christmas cookies, in fact, judging by the smell. Ethan’s smile widened when the baker himself popped out of the kitchen, grinning like a fool and greeting him excitedly. He noticed that Benji was only a fraction of the mess he usually was on baking days, although he’d clearly wiped his hands on his pants more than once — Ethan congratulated himself for having already gotten an apron as the perfect funny-but-useful Christmas gift — and there was a smudge of flour over his left eye.

“I’m glad you’re home.” It was so nice to hear Benji’s voice in person again. It was soothing like nothing else. “I was starting to think you’d never make it back.”

Ethan sighed heavily. “You and me both, Benji.” He stepped forward into Benji’s waiting arms and easily relaxed into the embrace, head on Benji’s shoulder, arms loosely wrapped around his waist, breathing in Benji’s familiar scent and not caring one bit if he came away covered in flour. It wasn’t often that he let Benji hold him like this. Ethan couldn’t care less about anything except how much of a relief it was to finally be with him again.

Benji buried his face in Ethan’s hair and hummed contentedly, gently running his thumb back and forth along Ethan’s back where his hand rested. Ethan could feel all his leftover stress disappearing, the tension he’d been carrying in his shoulders melting away. Yes, it was definitely good to be home.

He eventually pulled away and smiled softly. “Nobody can make a rough day better like you can, Benji.”

“I’m glad.” Benji offered him a cheeky grin in return. “Suppose I can get my proper kiss now, then?”

Ethan rolled his eyes, but was more than willing to step close again for a kiss. It seemed like their lips had just barely brushed against each other when the buzz of the oven timer split them apart once more.

“That'll be the cookies,” Benji said, already turning away. 

Ethan shook his head and followed him into the kitchen, whereupon he discovered an indeterminate number of crushed eggshells and what was probably at least a cup of flour spread across the tiled floor. _Never fails._

“Benji, you're a mess.”

Benji shot him a smile before opening the oven door. “Maybe, but I'm your mess. Don't you forget it.”

“I won't. I promise.” It was one that Ethan knew he'd be able to keep.


End file.
